


Sunset

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, verbosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean it. Nothing will be the same, after tonight."<br/>Brady has to look up from his music again. Owain does seem oddly serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompter requesting an unnecessarily long oath from Owain to protect Brady.

"Not now," Brady groans as Owain bursts into his tent with a dramatic flap of the canvas entrance. He’s all worked up over Lucina's and Nah’s visit to Naga’s shrine. They’ve been gone forever. And even Owain at this point, with his charming grin and soft-looking hair and rich voice, is not a welcome distraction. Quite the opposite. Brady needs to get his head on straight. The sheet of music he’s studying, violin still packed in its case, is not helping. 

"But I bring selective news, Priest," says Owain. 

"Cousin’s privilege?" he quips as he raises his head. The myrmidon looks oddly flushed, and twitchier than usual. Brady hadn’t thought it possible. "I doubt Lucina told you anything so you could blabber it to anyone else."

"She’s calling a meeting soon. But I can’t contain myself. We’re being sent back in time." 

"Hah! Bullshit." Brady says it good-naturedly, rather liking the original premise of Owain’s new story, but looks back at the music to pretend he isn’t interested. 

"I mean it. Nothing will be the same, after tonight."

Brady has to look up again. Owain does seem oddly serious. 

"This ain’t—" he starts, and is interrupted:

"Priest, I pray you allow me to say my piece! I don’t know if we shall be together, come this time tomorrow. I don’t know if we shall even be alive."

"Okay, I really don’t think—"

"I swore to myself that I would tell you, if there ever came a sunset when I suspected dawn would not follow. I would betray even my Exalted cousin’s secrets for this." 

It can’t be much of a secret if Lucina plans to tell them all in a few minutes, but Brady keeps his mouth shut. 

"I want you to know, Brady, that as our future becomes our past, I vow to protect you. With everything I have, everything I am. My sword shall drown in blood before I allow it to rest."

_Gross._

"You have been by my side for years now. Countless times, with your holy magic and strength of heart, you have healed my fatal wounds." 

"Fatal? None of ‘em were—" 

"You took away my pain! Each opportunity to be in your care was a miracle! But what miracles do I perform for you in return? I must use mine own skills to make you feel safe and secure. You, so fragile, yet still brave enough to fling yourself into the front lines—" 

“ _Fragile?_  Wait just a hot second!” 

"I would lay my life down for you. If you require any deed performed, any quest achieved, I will do it. You have only to ask. And I promise I shall defend you from whatever is to come." 

What the hell. 

"Where is all this coming from," Brady asks warily. Owain glances away and wets his lips and hesitates.

"All right. A hero doesn’t falter. I care deeply for you, Brady. Beyond even what our bond of friendship would allow. The mere sight of you brings me to my knees." 

_You're standing just fine,_  he tries to say, but the words don’t come. He feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. He wants to stand too but he can’t. 

"And I would kiss you senseless now to prove it if I didn’t think you might punch me!" 

"Hey!" Brady shoots up, as red as Owain. "I ain’t never slugged anybody!" 

"But you could, and I deserve it for not having the courage to tell you until now. Just…never fear. That’s all." 

And then Owain the Brave turns and flees with his tail between his legs. Brady just stares after him, lips open and trembling, trying to slow his heartbeat, sheet of music forgotten on the floor.


End file.
